holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Swibber Squinteye
Swibber Squinteye is the son of Teg Squinteye, & the half brother of Fuchsia Squinteye & Nita Evans. He made a two episode appearance in September 2008, and returned full time in April 2019. He departed in December 2019, when the character was presumed killed off. However in a shock twist, he returned for one episode in January 2020, when the character was officially killed off. It is unknown who played Swibber in 2008, on his 2019 return he was played by Michael Parr Storylines Swibber first appears along with Teg when they visit in September 2008. It is clear that both Wallace & Fuchsia don't like him much. He returns unexpectedly in April 2019, saying he would like to know the family better, and moves in with the Squinteyes at 3 Hole Street. Two weeks later, he is seen on the phone to Teg, and the two talk about taking down the Squinteyes (Wallace, Stella, Fuchsia, Nita & Nick). In May 2019, during an LGBTQ+ night at The Tumpetty a gunman in a balaclava breaks into The Tumpetty, and threatens Evans everyone. He points the gun at Sharon Cole & Jessie Shell, however Jamie Mitchell & Jake Pastry tackle him and he ends up shooting Jamie, however he survives. The gunman is revealed to be Swibber. In July 2019, Holly is left alone in Mrs Celery's cafe. Swibber comes in, and randomly assaults Holly. Holly is left incredibly shaken. When holly's husband George finds out, he and Eddie Lacey, Holly's brother, beat up Swibber, later joined by Betty & Betsy. In July 2019, Swibber is shown to be stalking someone who turns out to be Jake Pastry. In August 2019, Swibber comes face to face with Jake and stabs him in the stomach. He later dies as a result of his injuries. In October 2019, Swibber tries to run over Nick, but ends up accidentally running over Dave, putting him in a coma. Dave's brother, Adrian confronts Swibber, and threatens to kill him if he comes near any members of the Evans family again. In November 2019, Swibber starts manipulating Jon, telling him to move away, without his family, to which he refuses. Swibber then darkly threatens him, telling him he'll be sorry. Swibber then takes Jon's daughter Jade, and attempts to bury her alive in a pile of earth. Jon hears Jade screaming and manages to save her. Swibber then tells him to leave for France and change his name or he will kill Jade, Olly & Hayli. Jon goes back home and tells Hayli that he had to leave for France because Wallace told him to look at some French locomotives. He phones Swibber when he reaches the airport, who tells him that it's the last time he's seen his family. In December 2019, Swibber drugs Nicky & Karen Evans, & puts them in the back of a van. However they wake up and manage to escape. Teg gives Swibber an ultimatum, telling him if he doesn't take down the Squinteyes by Christmas, she will kill him. On Christmas Day, Swibber kidnaps Fuchsia & Nita and takes them to the edge of a cliff. Wallace and Nick find a note left by Swibber, and they go after him. After a short battle, Swibber loses his footing on the cliff, and falls off, hanging on. Wallace kicks him off, and he falls into the sea below, presumably killing him. However, in the early hours of New year's day, Swibber breaks into the Tumpetty, going in through the cellar, revealed to be alive. Emma wakes up, hearing creaking downstairs. She wakes Nick up and the two go onto the landing, to be faced with Swibber. He announces that he's going to kill Nick, Emma & the children, and as he tries to push past, Emma loses it and pushed him down the stairs, killing him. Emma is frightened of going to prison, however Nick comes up with an idea of burying him in the manhole in the cellar, to which they carry out. Background Info Swibber originally appeared for two episodes in September 2008, played by an unknown actor. In December 2018, it was announced that Swibber would be returning, however the actor wasn't revealed until February 2019, when it was announced that Emmerdale actor Michael Parr was confirmed as the role. Parr has previously auditioned for the role of Alex Richards, however was rejected, because NJE was looking for someone "nicer looking". Swibber has proven to be a controversial character, and scenes in July 2019, when Holly Murphy (Lucy Fallon) was attacked, and in August 2019 when Jake Pastry (Lewys Ball) was stabbed both caused heavy controversy due to being shown at 7:30 before the watershed. Scenes aired in November 2019 where Swibber attempted to bury 9 year old Jade Squinteye (Aine Garvey) alive caused controversy, making Swibber the second most controversial character ever created behind Ryan Barker. It has been announced that Swibber will depart in late 2019 at the conclusion of his storyline. He left on Christmas Day, when the character was presumed killed off. However he returned in January 2020, in which he was killed off permanently. Category:1986 Births Category:2008 Debuts Category:Squinteye Family Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Recast characters Category:Rapists Category:Controversial characters Category:2020 departures Category:2020 deaths